In Another Life
by TalkDisneyToMe
Summary: Right from the start, he knew he'd have to leave her. She was willing to give it a chance. When he left, she kept her heart locked away from anyone else. When he never returned, she only wished she'd had the courage to tell him what he meant to her. One day, she realized she was given the chance. In that other life, they could be together. Forever. Jelsa. JackElsa. slightly AU.
1. A Frosted Beginning

**Hey guys! Yes, yes a new story. Yes I should be updating Positive Effects (I'm just lazy) but this plot has been eating my heart away for months. So yeah. Hope you guys like this! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. **

It was a warm spring night in the land of Arendelle. The year is 1800. The people of the kingdom were celebrating the birthday of one of their princesses.

This princess, was always in her room, always alone. She had just officially turned 15 not more than ten minutes ago.

Princess Elsa was sitting in her room, reading an old fairytale book. Then a ball crashed through the window, startling her.

It was around midnight, and the princess shouldn't have even been awake. She blinked and cautiously climbed out of her covers. She tumbled off of her bed with a small groan. She nervously glanced at the door, before quickly crawling towards the ball. She sat up straight on her legs.

She picked it up and looked at it in confusion. It wasn't frosting over. Maybe she'd gotten control of her powers! Just the thought almost made her squeal in excitement. Before she could even get up and run to her parents' room, a loud thump was heard.

Elsa's head snapped toward the source, the silhouette of a body huddled onto the floor taking shape. Her eyes widened in horror, as she held her hands up in an attempt to stop whatever could happen.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, she quickly crawled over to the person and kneeled next to…..him. So he was a boy, she noticed. She leaned closer, only for the boy to roll over with a groan. She squealed quickly and jumped away.

When he didn't move again, she moved back to her position close to him. She tilted her head to get a better look at him. His hair sparkled brown in the moonlight coming in through the window. He had sculpted cheekbones and full lips. He looked around her age, 15 maybe 16.

Elsa was fascinated by him. Soon she'd noticed herself leaning all the way over him, but not touching him. She was tempted to pull up his eyelid, just to see what eyes went with this handsome face. She leaned closer maybe a second too soon. The boy's eyes snapped open, the dark chocolate colored eyes meeting the pure aqua eyes of the princess. Both of them screeched quietly, jumping as far away from each other as they could.

The boy hit his head on the wall, just as the princess bumped her head on her bed. "Ow." They muttered in unison, looking towards the other. Their eyes met again, this time in amusement, rather than shock.

The boy quickly sat up straight. "You're Princess Elsa, correct?" he asked quietly, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, crawling over to her. Elsa scrambled onto her bed. "Yes. Please don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you." she hissed softly, scooting farther away.

The boy stood up, the princess noticing he was lean and muscular. "How could you hurt me, Princess?" he asked her with a low, deep voice. Elsa noticed his voice was naturally this deep, which only intrigued her. He had to be a villager, definitely not a robber.

"I can't tell you." she defiantly responded. "Fine, but could you at least give me my ball back? I'll even smack my friend for you because he threw it through your window." He muttered to her, stopping in his tracks.

"I'll give it back on one condition." The princess said, getting off her bed and standing up straight. She held herself like the dignified queen she was destined to be, regal and proud.

"And what's that?" the boy chuckled, clearly amused. "State your name." the princess said. This only caused the boy to laugh softly. "What's so funny?" the princess demanded. "This is too good. The princess asking for my name. Ha! Seriously, what do you want?"

"To know your name." The princess repeated, hands placed on her hips. The ball dropped to the floor. The boy blinked, staring at her. "I'll tell you on one condition." He said with a well-practiced smirk. The princess scoffed in disdain. "And what would that be?"

"Tell me how you could've hurt me. Because, let's face it, you aren't exactly the scariest person in the world." The boy said. The princess looked taken aback. "I…..I just can't tell you!" "Then I'm not telling you my name."

Elsa's lips curved into a frown. She picked up the ball, shooting at glare at the boy before sighing. "I-I-I-I…." she stuttered, before looking at the ball in her hands. In her anger, the ball had been coated in frost. She looked up at the boy and tossed him the ball. He caught it, before quickly dropping it as he rubbed his hands together.

"_Why, _is it covered in _ice?_" he asked, looking at the princess with wide eyes. "First off, it's frost." The princess corrected. "Secondly, I can control it." She sassed. "Thirdly, I will freeze you here and now if you tell a soul." She threatened.

The boy held his hands up. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said. Elsa nodded. "Alright. Now, your name." "The name's Jackson Overland, call me Jack." He said. Elsa's frown immediately changed into a smile. "Well, then nice to meet you Jack." The princess said, stepping closer and cautiously holding out her hand.

Jack raised an eyebrow, his lips slightly curved downwards as he eyed her hand. The princess looked at him in confusion. "Is something wrong?" she asked nervously. Jack's chocolate eyes flickered towards her aqua ones, nodding towards her. "W-what is it?" Elsa asked quietly, their stare refusing to break.

"I don't shake hands." Jack responded simply. The princess raised a slender eyebrow, before she let her hand rest on her side. In just a simple moment, it seemed Jack had grabbed her upper arms and yanked her towards him. Elsa was about to protest, before he slowly snaked his arms around her waist. "I give hugs." Jack said, finishing his previous sentence.

The princess stood there, awe-struck. After a moment, she gently moved her hands up along his arms and rested her arms around his neck. She felt him shiver under her touch, noticing she'd put a light layer of frost up his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, before a sudden feeling of searing warmth overwhelmed her.

She pulled her head away and looked him in the eye. "C-can we be friends?" she asked quietly. Jack cracked a grin, getting her heart to fly up into her throat, it seemed. A split second later he frowned, causing her heart to drop into her stomach. "I wish we could, but I'm leaving Arendelle in a year." He explained. Elsa looked at him, perplexed. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"My mother said we were going to a new country, called the United States I think. She said we'll be moving to a small establishment called Burgess." Jack told her. Elsa looked him in the eye. "We can make a year work for a lifetime of friendship then." She told him with a wide grin.

Jack broke out into his own grin. "We can definitely make that work." His eyes twinkled in amusement. "I'll sneak in every night, just leave your window open for me, okay?" Elsa smiled. "Sure, I'll leave the window open, but you better come." She teased, "or I'll have to freeze your feet in place." Jack chuckled at her. "I promise I'll come." He told her.

The princess opened her mouth to say something, but a shrill shout cut her off. "JACK! COME ON YOU'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE!" a boy's voice called. "Yeah! C-Come on Jack!" a little girl's voice faintly called.

Jack frowned, turning his head to face the window. "And that would be Jason and Claire." He sighed. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "My best friend and little sister." Jack explained. Elsa nodded, and frowned as well.

"Go ahead and go Jackson," Elsa started. His named rolled off her tongue sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She placed a tender kiss to his cheek, before letting go of him. Jack let go of her waist, grinning stupidly and blushing like a fool. He nodded, picking up the ball and tossing it out the window, before climbing out himself.

"Happy birthday Princess Elsa." He whispered, before climbing down the wall. Elsa dared to peer out at Jack's descending form and to see his friend and sister. Jason had blonde hair, and Claire looked like a mini girl version of Jack. She had caught the ball, squealing in delight.

"Thank you Jack!" the princess quietly called, waving goodbye. Jack waved at her before he, Jason, and his sister ran towards the gate. Jack pulled a few bricks from the wall, allowing Jason and Claire to climb through first. He quickly waved at Elsa before climbing through the hole and putting the bricks back.

The princess smiled. She turned and walked towards her bed, falling onto it and shutting her eyes. The last thing she imagined before falling asleep were Jack's chocolate colored eyes.

**LOGIC TIME! SO, you all know how Jack's first life was in like the 1700's, and how Frozen takes place in the 1800's, right? Well, making one tweak, I set the timeline for this in the early 1800's. And since most colonial Americans were immigrants, I can say Jack and his mother and sister came from Arendelle, since Rise of the Guardians doesn't say where he was originally from. There. Logic. **

**Okay, well that's it for now! Hope you liked it! I've only got four more days of school left, so expect more updates soon!**

**By the way, reviews make my day~**

**-IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**


	2. Jack Frost and the Snow Queen

**Thank you Sunday for giving me nothing better to do other than write and watch YouTube videos. **

**And I'm sick now, so yaaaay -_-**

**Thanks to all who have already favorited/followed/reviewed! It means so much!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Don't own RotG or Frozen. **

It had been three months since they'd last seen each other. They were almost caught, so they agreed to lay low for a while. With only nine months left to make a lifetime of friendship last, both were worried it might not work out.

But today was the day they'd see each other again, the Princess was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Jack. She lay on her bed, the same book of fairy tales in front of her. Her thoughts constantly wandered to the chocolate brown eyes she'd found herself dreaming about every night.

She saw his perfect smile every time she closed her eyes. She bolted upright, her book flying onto the floor. Her heart thundered in her chest. She'd never considered it before, maybe she was more deprived of him than she thought.

Her first friend in years and they haven't seen each other for three months. Three months! The thought made her dizzy. She held a hand to her forehead, checking to make sure the heat rising to her entire face wasn't sickness.

She stood up and paced around the room, a trail of ice following her footsteps. Maybe she had feelings for him? No. Maybe she was just coming down with a cold? Don't be stupid Elsa you can't get colds. She internally argued with her conscience, holding her forehead.

It seemed with each step her heart hammered louder inside her chest, she could feel her pulse beating rapidly throughout her body.

"Stay calm Elsa. You're perfectly fine." She told herself aloud, before the familiar thump of Jack falling into her room was heard. She squeaked and rushed to his side, as he groaned in pain.

"That never gets easier." Jack muttered, sitting up with his legs crossed. He ran his hand through his shaggy brunette hair, shooting a grin in Elsa's direction. Elsa smiled and plopped onto the floor next to him.

"I'm so glad we can do this again." Elsa said, placing her hands on her lap to avoid anything uncomfortable. "Me too." Jack let out a hearty laugh, pulling her towards him and hugging her.

"I missed your hugs Princess." He murmured, burying his face into the crook of her neck. His nose rubbed against the sensitive skin of her neck, tickling her and sending shivers down her spine. Elsa giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed yours too, Trouble." She whispered into his ear, her voice laced with laughter. "Trouble? Is that like my nickname now?" Jack asked against her neck. Elsa smirked. "Why yes, yes it is."

Jack laughed again. "Wonderful." He stated sarcastically, causing more giggles to erupt from the princess's lips. "Can I call you Snowflake just for the heck of it?"

Elsa shoved his shoulder, slowly, almost hesitantly, pulling out of the hug. She nestled herself between his legs, back facing his chest, both of them comfortable with the situation. She leaned back against him, looking up at him. "No you may not." She said.

"Why not?" Jack pouted, his lips pulling into a thin line. "Because, I'd prefer to be called Princess thank you very much." Jack rolled his eyes at her, wrapping his arms around her waist again, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Elsa heart fluttered as she smiled up at him. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She could feel his heart hammering through his chest, much like how hers was not more than five minutes ago. She opened her eyes and gently poked his nose. Frost spread across his nose and cheeks.

Jack blinked, his bright red blush shining through the frost. "Now I'll call you Jack Frost." Elsa said with a giggle.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Now you've really got your head in the clouds. You should stop reading that story book before my visits." He told her.

Elsa shrugged. "I'll think about it." She said with a teasing tone and a wink. Jack's blush burned brighter. "Oh be quiet you. Just for that I'm call you the Snow Queen." he said. "And besides, I don't have white hair like an old man."

Elsa giggled, climbing off of his lap and snuggled into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, his arm snaking its way around her waist. Jack placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up.

He leaned closer towards her, Elsa feeling her heart pounding through her entire body. Jack gently nipped her nose, pulling away with a smirk. Elsa blinked, a bright red blush mimicking his earlier one spreading from her nose to her ears.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Jack sang softly, chuckling quietly. Elsa laughed, shoving his shoulder. "Way to be original Jack." She whispered.

Jack laughed. "I know, which is why I did it~" he told her. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot." She blatantly told him. "Way to be blunt Elsa." Jack mimicked her earlier actions, rolling his eyes. Elsa smirked, kissing his cheek, almost in the exact same spot as the day they'd met.

"Three months." She whispered in awe. She took in his appearance. Jack had grown taller, his lips seemed fuller, his smile brighter, his eyes alight. "I know. It's been way too long." Jack said in response.

"At least we have now." Jack murmured. "And nine more months." Elsa added jokingly. "Then nothing else." Both of them seemed downtrodden afterwards, as if they'd never known each other or as if they were each reminiscing a horrible memory.

To be honest they sort of were. They were each imagining what the future would be like without the other. They imagined the terror that would come with saying goodbye.

Elsa quickly pulled herself away from him, standing up and hugging her arms. Silent tears slid down from her eyes, down her cheeks, down her clothes, and finally down to the floor.

Jack looked up at Elsa from his spot on the floor. He quickly jumped to his feet, before slowly walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face into her neck again.

"Let it go. Let it go, my Snow Queen." He murmured into her neck, lightly pressing kisses up her neck and towards her earlobe. "Keep crying. Let it out. We'll get through this together." He whispered into her ear, shedding a few tears himself.

Elsa hugged herself closer, crying harder. Tears flowed down from her eyes at a faster, heavier pace. Jack let go of her, walking around to stand in front of her. "Hey, hey, hey. Look at me Elsa." He whispered. Elsa slowly lifted her head up, her glowing aqua eyes meeting his kind chocolates.

Jack opened up his arms. Elsa rushed into them, hugging him closer. "Shhhh…. We'll make it work. Everything will be alright. We're going to be okay. It's all going to be okay." He said softly. Elsa took deep breaths, hugging him close. He towered over her by only a few inches, but she just figured there was more to hug.

"I hope I'm not too cold for you, Trouble." She whispered.

Jack chuckled. "You most definitely aren't. Am I too warm for you, my Snow Queen?"

Elsa laughed, shaking her head. "Not at all. It's very comforting." She said.

"Good. Because I'm not letting go of you anytime soon."


	3. The Single White Rose

**Hi guys! :D **

**Guess what!**

**SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OUT FOR THE SUMMER. Oh my frost I want to go back. **

**I miss my homeroom I'mma cry *le cries* **

**I'll just get on with the update :3**

**Disclaimer: still no.**

The next nine months had flown by in a blur. Today was the day Elsa had been dreading. Her heart stopped for almost a minute when she looked through the window and saw the ship pulling through the harbor.

She looked at her door, before slowly walking towards it. She grasped the doorknob. "One. Two. Three." She counted, her grip tightening. "Four. Five. Six." She opened the door quickly, taking a step out. This was going to be her first step out in the hallway.

The fresh memory of sneaking out of the castle with Jack burned in her mind. It took a lot of convincing, she remembered. Just as she was about to spend the moment reminiscing, she stopped herself. She wasn't in her room. She had a job to get done. She couldn't slack off.

She pulled on her gloves before knocking on her parents' bedroom door. Her father opened the door, surprised to see his eldest daughter standing there with a pleading look on her face.

"Elsa?" her father questioned, now a look of confusion was etched across his features. The queen quickly approached the door, peering over her husband's shoulder. "Elsa!" her mother exclaimed in joy, rushing out to hug her daughter.

"Mother, I have a proposition." Elsa said, slowly hugging her mother back. "What is it dear?" the king questioned.

"I'd like to see the boarding of the ship to the United States." Elsa said, as her mother let go of her. Elsa stood up straight and held herself like a proper royal "Elsa, I am not so sure this is a good idea-" her father started. "Of course you may go." Her mother interrupted, delighted with the idea.

Elsa smiled, flinging her arms around her parents before sprinting down the hall. Anna exited her room and blinked, watching her sister merrily run down the hall. Her lips curved into a smile, running after her sister.

The princess ran down the steps, her blonde hair flying behind her. She hadn't bothered to do anything other than brush it. It flowed in silky curls, smooth and soft to the touch.

Elsa ran out of the castle doors, sprinting towards the gates. "Open the gates." She commanded, coming to a stop. The guards smiled and nodded, opening the gates slowly. "Faster! Faster!" urged the princess. The guards complied and soon the gate was completely open.

She bowed out of respect and thanked them, before dashing towards the docks. The younger princess ran behind her sister, and out the gates. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied in one single braid, swinging left and right as she ran.

"ELSA! ELSA!" she cried, losing sight of her sister not even a second after they'd exited the castle grounds. She sighed and dejectedly headed back towards the gates that kept her hidden from everyone. No one seemed to pay her any attention, which only caused the feeling of rejection to intensify.

* * *

Elsa's eyes searched the dock, as she searched for the shaggy brunette hair and chocolate eyes she loved so much. Once she caught sight of him, her heart crashed into a million pieces. This was it. Their last moment together.

She stood still for a minute or two, her heart thundering inside of her. Bags of his clothes and belongings were set at his feet, his face downtrodden. His little sister held onto his hand tightly, tears streaming down her young face. Elsa slowly made her way to her friend, noticing he was holding something. The closer she got, the clearer the scene played out. She realized he was holding a lone white rose.

She made it towards him, gently poking his shoulder. Startled, his body tensed as he turned around to see who it was. His eyes widened as he took in the presence of the princess. Her eyes drifted down towards her dress. She was wearing a dress similar to the one her parents planned for her to wear to her coronation, only this one was an olive green.

He smiled, slowly letting go of his sister's hand. He advanced towards the princess, wrapping his arms around her waist. She slid her hands up his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Jack hugged her close, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Elsa buried her head in his shoulder, as he lifted her up only slightly off the ground. His heart hammered inside of his chest as a blush spread across his cheeks. He felt a few water droplets form on his shoulder, realizing his princess was crying. He set her onto her feet and pulled away to look at her.

Elsa sniffed and looked at him, crystal tears blurring her vision and streaming down her cheeks. Jack held out the rose, his eyes portraying sadness while his lips played a sad smile. Elsa reached out for the rose, her gloved hand clasping his own.

"This rose is you Elsa." Jack said softly. "Soft, sweet, innocent. Beautiful, and I can't keep my eyes off of it, or you." he whispered smoothly. Elsa felt the tears streaming out of her eyes like rain drops, as she launched herself into his arms, holding onto him tightly. Jack wrapped his arms around her slender waist, as he held her close.

He held her up off of the ground, her feet dangling a few inches above of it. Elsa sobbed onto his shoulder. No words were spoken, they tried to prolong the moment. The ship's horn went off, signaling it would take off in only five minutes. Jack set Elsa onto her feet and let go of her, looking at her as she clasped the rose. His smile didn't reach his pain-struck eyes.

"Do you _really_ have to go?" Elsa asked him softly.

"I wish I didn't have to." Jack responded softly.

They hugged for what would be the last time for a long, long time, before the captain shouted, "ONE MORE MINUTE!"

They released each other, Jack pressing a tender kiss to Elsa's cheek. He smiled sadly and boarded the ship, along with his mother, father, and sister. He waved goodbye to her, as the ship sailed away.

Elsa stood still, the pain overbearing, her heart shattering. Realization hit as she sprinted down the dock. She approached the edge, stopping herself from tumbling into the water.

"I LOVE YOU!" she shouted, just a second too late. The ship was too far away. She sunk down to her knees, holding the rose close to herself without crushing it.

Sobs shook through her body, as rain started to pour. "Please. Please come back. Please. I love you."


	4. On Thinner Ice

**Woo! One update for each story! Woooooo!**

**Alright, this chapter is Jack-centric, so not much Elsa in this one. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Alright! Now read! :D**

"I love you. If only I didn't have to leave you." Jack whispered to the wind.

He sat at the very end of the ship, staring at the quickly fading shoreline of Arendelle. The rain poured mercilessly, as if the entire universe was dead set on making today the most horrible day in Jack's life.

* * *

The next six months of the trip passed by quickly, Jack generally acting downtrodden and heartbroken, which in reality he was.

* * *

His smile never reached his eyes, ever again. His eyes always looked sad and broken. Of course, he tried not to show it.

Every day, he worked diligently and respectfully, not at all the fun and spunky boy he was back in Arendelle. Before he knew it, they'd been living in Burgess for a month now.

Claire looked up at Jack. "Hey Jack, can we go ice skating?" she pleaded. Jack smiled at her, and he nodded. "Yeah, it's almost spring and the ice should be thin, but neither of us are too heavy. I'll go convince mom." He said.

He grabbed her ice skates and handed Claire her pair. He walked up to his mother. "Hey mom?" he asked her quietly. "Yes Jack?" his mother asked, looking at her eldest child with a tired smile. "Can Claire and I go ice skating?" he asked.

Their mother sighed. "Alright, but be careful." Jack and Claire were already out the door. "Don't worry, we will." Jack said, a smile tugging at his lips. He grabbed his staff before he could forget it. He and his sister walked out and towards the frozen pond that was only about a mile away. Jack picked Claire up and held her in his arms. He felt this would be a very bad idea, but he shrugged it off. It would be fun right?

"Jack, do you have your staff?" Claire asked with a smile. "Yep, right here in my hand Claire-Bear." He told her, nuzzling his nose to hers in a brotherly manner. Claire giggled. "Hey Jack?" she asked. "Yeah?" "Who was that girl you hugged on that day we left Arendelle?" Jack stopped in his tracks, Claire still in his arms. She raised an eyebrow. She snapped her fingers in his face multiple times, trying to rid him of his memory so he could answer.

"Who was she?" Jack repeated. Claire nodded. "Yeah." "That…..that was Princess Elsa of Arendelle." Jack answered. "Really?" Claire clasped her hands together and giggled. "How did you know her?" she questioned. "Where do you think I snuck off to every night?" he asked her with a smirk.

Claire clapped gleefully and giggled all the more. "Did you _loooove _her?" she asked him playfully. Jack smiled sadly. "Yeah, I kind of did." Claire's hands covered her mouth as she gasped. "Oh Jack I'm sorry! I'll never bring it up again!" Jack shook his head. "It's alright. It's alright. It was nice to talk about her again."

They quickly approached the frozen pond, Jack setting Claire down into her feet. Claire plopped herself down onto the slightly melting snow, putting her ice skates on. Jack sat down next to her and did the same. They quickly got up and skated onto the ice. Jack grabbed his staff, skillfully skating across the ice.

The whole thing brought memories of the time he'd ice skated with Elsa when he'd snuck her out of the castle for one night. They'd snuck out to the forest surrounding the kingdom, and to a pond. Elsa easily froze it over, and they went ice skating.

He smiled at the memory, one tear of sorrow getting past his eye and dropping onto the pond. Claire skated around him, as he slowly skated around the edges of the pound. Soon he heard ice cracking, which snapped him out of his memory.

"Jack! Jack! I'm scared!" Claire cried, the ice cracking beneath her. "Hey, hey. It's gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright. You're gonna be just fine." Claire cried loudly, looking desperately at her brother. "It's okay, we're gonna have a little fun instead. You just have to believe in me." He tried to console her.

"I don't believe you!" Claire exclaimed. "Would I trick you?" Jack asked. "Yes! You always play tricks!" Claire whined. "No, not this time. We, we're gonna play hopscotch, like we do every day. It's as easy as one, two, three." Jack told her.

"One." Jack said, shifting his weight onto one foot, trying to reach for his staff. "Two. Whoa…..Whoa…." he said, jumping onto solid ice. "Three." He smiled at his sister. "See, it's that easy. Now it's your turn. One."

Claire smiled hopefully, shuffling her feet and trying to move. "Two." Jack said, grabbing his staff and hooking it around Claire's waist. "Three." He said, pulling on the staff, yanking Claire of the thin ice and tossing her onto solid ice. His body slid to her previous position in the process.

Jack sat up and looked at Claire, his smile wide. Claire grinned at him, getting up to run to him. Suddenly, the ice broke under Jack, sending him tumbling into the water. "JACK!" Claire shouted.

Jack heard his name, but it wasn't coming from his sister. It came from Elsa. "Jack! Jack!" he heard her voice, laughing beautifully and he felt her arms around him, as if he was still in Arendelle. He looked up, the air escaping his lungs slowly, as he tried to swim to the surface. All he saw was the moon, so big and bright.

And in the moon, he saw the silhouette of the one he loved. He saw the silhouette of Elsa, right before he closed his eyes.

And he had this undeniable feeling in his heart that he would be okay, that Elsa would be okay, that _everything _would be okay.


	5. Bittersweet Reunion

**I'm finally back! Woohoo! :D**

**I know I timeskip like every chapter and, of course, this chapter is no exception. Heh, I really need to work on that. Eh, maybe next time. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

It had been three months since the Great Thaw, and Elsa was still very wary of her powers. Even after she let it all go, she was afraid of hurting Anna again. She looked towards the dignitaries from Corona, who happened to be her cousin, Rapunzel, and her husband, Eugene.

She smiled daintily at them, and took her stand. "If you two will excuse me, I believe I need a walk to clear my head." She tells them apologetically. Rapunzel smiles and shakes her head. "That's quite alright Elsa, we'll go speak with Anna and Kristoff. Come on Eugene." She says, standing up with her husband and walking out of the room.

The Queen breathed a sigh of relief, waiting until the two had disappeared from sight before she sprinted out of the room. She let her crystal ice heels fade into thin ice flats as she ran, to make it easier. Soon she'd made it out of the castle, and towards the fjord.

She looked around, wondering how she'd get across without freezing Arendelle again. She raised a delicate eyebrow, remembering a trick Jack had suggested years ago. She took a small step forward, letting her foot freeze a small patch of the water. Slowly, she took small steps across the fjord, a single line path left in her wake.

She reached the other side of the fjord, taking a deep breath. Elsa smiled fondly as she saw a familiar tree. She walked up to it, and saw _'J + E' _carved in by a sharp stick. She placed her hand on the letters, the memory still fresh in her mind. Jack and Elsa had done this when he snuck her out to go ice skating. She turned her head to the left, seeing the same path the two had taken at least six years ago.

She removed her hand from the tree and slowly trudged down the path, shaking her head sadly as her memories played his beautiful laugh over and over again. She approached the lake, seeing a boy there. He looked around seventeen, had….was that _white _hair? The Queen approached him slowly, and when he turned toward her, one look at his face, and she did the logical thing.

She fainted.

* * *

Jack sighed, kicking a stone as he walked down a path in northern Norway, that seemed kind of familiar to him. He had no idea _why _but it did. He approached a pond, gently pressing his staff against the water, causing it to freeze over.

He shook his head. He didn't even know why he was here, but something told him to go there. He facepalmed, before tugging on his hair angrily. He felt he had to do something important here, but what was it? He'd counted four years since he'd become Jack Frost. That's all he knew about himself.

Last year, he'd discovered the Guardians of Childhood, but he didn't think it'd be a very good idea to talk to them, especially the Kangaroo. He knew of the Sandman, and had …..uh….. conversed? with him before. He was nice enough.

He heard footsteps coming from his left, causing him to turn his head. A….. rather _beautiful _girl standing in front of him. He figured she couldn't see him, and just as he was about to take a step forward, he heard her gasp and she fainted.

Jack's eyes widened, as he rushed over to her side. He cautiously holds his hand out, to see if she was okay, but he stopped himself. He studied her face. Something about her was very familiar. His hand slowly descended over her porcelain skin. He flinched and closed his eyes, afraid his hand would go through. To his surprise, he felt her soft skin under his fingers.

His eyes fluttered open, slowly, as he looked at her. How was he touching her? He gently took her shoulders into his hands and shook her softly. Her bright blue eyes opened slowly, but closed again. "Jack…." She muttered, making Jack let go of her. _How _did she know his name?!

The girl fell back and her head slammed against the ground, and her eyes snapped open. Their eyes met, and Jack swore he felt something, _something so familiar. _Just as he was about to speak, she interrupted him.

With a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Elsa studied his face, pushing him away from her and holding up her hands. The scene was all too familiar to her. It was just like the day she and Jack first met. And this…white-haired blue-eyed Jack was something, some_one_ she couldn't handle.

Ice sparked at her fingertips, and she glared at him. "Who are you?" she asked. The boy looked at her in surprise, looking as if he couldn't form a single sentence. "I _said, Who. Are. You?!" _she hissed, as ice sparks flew from her hand towards him.

The boy's eyes widened, raising his hand and redirecting the focus of the ice. It ended up freezing the tree. The Ice Queen's eyes widened. "Wh-what?! H-how did you do that!?" she asks him, all caution thrown out the window as she rushed up towards him and grabbed his hands into her smaller ones.

"M-my name is Jack Frost, h-how can you see me?" Jack stuttered nervously. "J-Jack Frost? I thought you were-" Elsa started, before shaking her head. "You know what, nevermind, nevermind. That's cool." She giggled, much like she would around Jack when they were younger.

Jack raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly. "So, apparently you know me, but what's your name?" Elsa looked at him expectantly, thinking he was playing some kind of joke. When he gave her the same look, waiting for an answer, Elsa's eyes welled up with tears.

"Y-you mean you don't remember me?" she asks him softly, frowning slightly. Jack shook his head. "I don't remember anything, just my name." Elsa frowned. "Jack…." She whispered. "I know it's been six years, but I clearly haven't forgotten about you." She says. Jack raises an eyebrow, letting go of her hands, and standing up.

"Look, I'll admit you look familiar, but I _don't _know you. I just want to know your name, and how you know me, I'm not even going to question how you have the same powers I do, can you at least do that?!" he questions, crossing his arms with his staff hooked under his underarm.

Elsa stands up, still in tears. "Fine! My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and you and I were best friends six years ago! You had to leave to go to Burgess and I was heartbroken! IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" she shouts, glaring at him.

Jack frowns, taking a step towards her. "I don't remember any of that, I'm sorry. I just remember waking up from the pond four years ago, and the moon talked to me. I'm sorry." He apologizes, and he didn't know why he did it, but he pressed a kiss to her cheek, before flying off.

Elsa stood there, in shock. The tears slowly fell down her cheeks, as she fell to her knees. "Well guess what Jack, guess what. I still love you." She cries, burying her face into her hands.


End file.
